


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [21]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Knights of the Old Republic Fusion, Ben is Bastila, First Kiss, M/M, Poe is Revan, Yes I know how crack this sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe kiss.





	Shut Up And Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
They’d already taken off from Manaan on the Milennium Falcon, and Ben Solo already couldn’t help but feel restless. They were close to completing the mission and stopping Snoke, and yet he wasn’t quite happy. It didn’t help that he was already developing feelings for Poe Dameron.

  
Poe. They had always been close as children, and Ben had always been more than a bit in love with him, but now it was like his feelings hit him at full force. Even after what Poe had done as Snoke’s apprentice (which Poe probably didn’t even remember, actually), Ben had explicitly refused to kill him.

  
Which was probably how they got here in the first place, actually.

  
They were in hyperspace until they reached Korriban. Snap and Rey were already watching over the cockpit, and Poe was there. Ben wondered if, in a way, he might drown in those brown eyes. “Poe?”

  
“When we last spoke, you said you needed time to think,” Poe said. “So?”

  
Ben sighed. “I think we better talk about this in private.” He turned to Rey and Snap. “Can you handle things up there?”

  
Rey nodded. Snap said, “No problem.”

  
The crew quarters were as good of a place to go as any. No one would disturb them there. And it was in the crew quarters that Ben said, “You’re stronger than I am. That can’t be denied. Not just in the Force, but in every other way. In some ways, you make me feel weaker, but in other ways, you make me feel…”

  
“What?” Poe said, softly.

  
“Stronger. More alive.” Ben took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. “I don’t know if it’s the bond we share, or — ’’

  
“I refuse to believe that,” Poe said. “If it’s the bond controlling all this…” He ran a hand through his hair. Ben wished he wouldn’t do that; it was distracting. He looked so handsome, in ways Ben could never be. “We’re not just pawns in the Force’s game. And if the Force wants us together…”

  
“But we can’t, can we?” And yet Ben wanted this bliss. This happiness. He…

  
Loved Poe.

  
It made sense.

  
“Maybe we can say to the Corellian hells with the Jedi. Just this once.” Poe’s voice was soft. They were so close, and Ben could count his eyelashes. “I love you, Ben. And I know you love me.”

  
“Shut up and kiss me then,” Ben said, lightly.

  
Poe chuckled, before leaning in, closing the gap. Ben closed his eyes.

  
And Ben somehow didn’t care he was changing everything.


End file.
